Our Life Problem
by Queen From Another World
Summary: AU, No Pairing, No Super Power, No Aliens, Elemental Siblings, Side Story from 'Siblings Chaos' by Dark Calamity of Princess -Hanya sekedar Kisah hidup para BoBoiBoy kembar setelah kedatangan dua kembarannya yang lain.- Gak bisa bikin Summary, baca dan review bila berkenan.


**Our Life Problem**

* * *

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari FF 'Siblings Chaos' milik Author Dark Calamity of Princess. Bukan bermaksud plagiat atau copast, Cuma inspirasi tapi aku usahain sebisa mungkin biar gak sama 100%. Em...apa aku bikin ini jadi side storynya ya? Yaa...ini jadi kayak kelanjutan dari FF Siblings Chaos nya Dark Calamity of Princess. Tapi alurnya aku ubah dikit. Dan tambahan, disini kembar BoBoiBoy ada lima. Kalau masih ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi saja.**

 **WARNING : AU, No Pairing, No Super Power, No Aliens, No Sho-Ai, BrotherlyLove (maybe?but not incest) Miss Typo(s), EYD ancur, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta, Siblings Chaos (c) Dark Calamity of Princess, Story (c) Me.**

 **Well, Hope U Guys Enjoy ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Our Other Brothers**

Setelah kejadian beberapa bulan lau, Gempa mendapat beberapa pengalaman baru dan bisa juga ia sebut sebagai pengalaman penting dalam hidupnya. Kejadian saat ia sakit dan kejadian yang menimpa kedua kakaknya. Membuatnya merasakan rasa 'dilindungi' dan 'melindungi' secara tidak langsung.

Tapi ia benar benar tidak menyangkan. Setelah Pensi telah selesai, Orang Tua nya pulang ke Pulau Rintis untuk mengunjungi anak anak mereka. Yang Gempa tidak ketahui adalah, Orang Tuanya pulang tidak sendirian. Ada dua anak lagi yang seumuran dan memiliki wajah yang serupa dengannya dan kedua kakaknya, namun ekspresi mereka berdua berbeda. Gempa sungguh tidak mengetahui bahwa ia juga sebenarnya seorang kakak. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, bahwasanya ia dan kedua kakaknya langsung terlonjak kaget saat mengetahu mereka bukan lah kembar tiga. Melainkan kembar identik yang jarang sekali ada didunia,

 ***Flashback On : ***

Pukul 05:00

"Gempa, Taufan, Halilintar, ibu pulang!"

"Ayah juga!"

Kedua orang tua BoBoiBoy kembar, yang tidak sengaja bertemu di bandara saat keduanya pulang berhenti menyahut dan memandang ketiga anak mereka, semuanya tertidur disofa depan televisi dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan.

Suami Istri tersebut hanya saling pandang dan tersenyum. Mereka kemudian mengendap endap di sekeliling ketiga pangeran mereka.

"Aih...Pangeran ibu manis sekali..."sang ibu mengecup kening Gempa dan Taufan. Keduanya segera tersenyum dalam tidur. Sementara sang ayah tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Halilintar, yang segera menuai keluhan setengah tidur dari mulut sang kembaran tertua.

Orang Tua kembaran BoBoiBoy tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi selama ini, tapi yang jelas mereka bahagia melihat ketiga kembali akrab seperti dulu.

Sang Ibu dan Ayah dari ketiga kembaran ini bangkit dan berniat untuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuk ketiga pengeran mereka.

"Hoammmmm"

Kembaran kedua terbangun karna ia merasa perutnya berbunyi. Ah iya. Dari kemarin malam, ia belum makan. Kemarin sepulang dari sekolah, ia dan saudara nya kelelahan dan langsung tertidur. Tapi tunggu! Rasanya saat ia tidur tadi, ada yang datang. Apa itu Cuma mimpi?

"Kok kemarin aku mimpi ketemu ibu sama ayah ya?" Taufan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meraba keningnya yang hangat. Rasanya seperti dikecup seseorang. Berusaha mengingat apa itu mimpi atau kenyataan. Akhirnya ia menyerah. "Mungkin cuma mimpi aja kali. Aku nya aja mungkin yang terlalu kangen."

Sang anak tengah menguap lagi dan meregangkan otot ototnya yang kaku. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali. Mencoba untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum sepenuhnya utuh. Setelah setengah dari nyawanya utuh, ia melirik ke tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

'Ruang Keluarga?'

Taufan mengernyit heran. Ia berusaha untuk mengingat kejadian kemarin dan kenapa ia bisa ada di ruang keluarga. Setelah ingat ia melihat bahwa ia duduk diantara kakak dan adiknya. Taufan melihat wajah adiknya yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Tidak terbesit dipikiran Taufan untuk membangunkan adik kesayangannya ini karna ia tau, Gempa pasti sudah sangat lelah mengurusi Pensi kemarin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kakak nya sedang tidur dan lengannya menutup matanya. Walau sedikit tidak terlihat, kelihatan sekali dimata Taufan bahwa Halilintar juga sepertinya lelah. Untuk itu, ia bertekad untuk tidak mengerjai kakak tersayangnya kali ini dan lebih memilih untuk berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, Taufan berjalan ke dapur. Ia ingin membuat sarapan. Karna kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi? Gempa? Ia sudah kecapekan karna Pensi kemarin. Ia tidak ingin membuat adiknya sakit lagi karna kecapean. Halilintar? Jangan tanyakan urusan memasak padanya. Karnanya, dapur rumah BoBoiBoy Kembar sempat hampir terbakar.

Saat berada diruang tengah, ia terheran karna lampu dapur menyala. Di meja makan juga sudah tersedia makanan. Dengan segera Taufan mematikan lampu dapur dan berlalu ke meja makan. Taufan makin bingung, 'Apa mungkin Gempa? Tapi dia kan lagi kecapean.' Taufan berupaya terus untuk menebak. 'Kak Hali? KAK HALI BISA MASAK!?' APA DUNIA MAU KIAMAT!?' batin Taufan mulai berteriak histeris akan terkaanya sendiri. Taufan mulai mengelengkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencicipi rasa masakan yang sudah tersaji di meja makan.

'Kok masakan ini rasanya familiar ya di lidah ku?'

"HAH!? JANGAN JANGAN-"

"Pagi Taufan" sapaan seorang wanita terdengar sangat lembut di telinga sang anak tengah.

Taufan membalikan tubuhnya. Ia membelalak saat tau dugaannya benar. "Ini I-Ibu kan?"

Sang Wanita hanya terkekeh pelan tingkah anaknya yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Iya, ini Ibu Taufan." Ujarnya lalu berjalan mendekati anak keduanya. Dengan sekejap mata, Taufan langsung memeluk Ibunya seakan tak kan mau melepas Ibunya.

"Aku kangen banget sama ibu tau. Ibu kenapa gak pernah telepon telepon aku lagi? Gak tau apa kalau kita bertiga kangen sama ibu." Taufan makin mempererat pelukannya. Sang Ibu membalas pelukan anak keduanya ini.

"Jadinya Taufan cuma kangen sama Ibu doang? Ayah gak dikangenin?" Seru seseorang dari luar rumah dengan senyum nakal di bibirnya.

Taufan memandang dengan wajah tak percaya. "Ayah juga ada?" pertanyaan Taufan yang polos itu mendapat anggukan dari ayahnya. Dengan sekejap, sang ayah menarik nya kedalam dekapannya.

"Maaf ya nak. Ibu sama ayah terlalu sibuk kerja. Jadi gak sempet nelepon kamu bertiga. Eh ya,,,saudara mu yang lain mana? Udah pada bangun?" tanya sang ayah dan melepaskan dekapannya.

"Ada diatas. Tadi sih lagi pada tidur." Jawab Taufan santai. Entah mengapa ia hari ini jadi terlihat sangat manja pada kedua Orang Tuanya. Pasalnya, kedua Orang Tuanya hanya akan pulang enam bulan sekali dan Taufan adalah anak yang paling dekat dengan kedua Orang Tuanya.

"Tolong bangunin boleh? Kita makan berlima disini sama sama ya" tutur sang Ibu dan mendapat anggukan dari Taufan.

Taufan masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan ceria. Dapat dilihat disitu kedua saudaranya sudah bagun. Gempa sedang mengambil jaket hitam dengan corak kuning kesayangannya sedangkan Halilintar mengambil topi merah - hitamnya.

Gempa menatap Taufan heran sedangkan Halilintar lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Ada apa kak Taufan?" Gempa bertanya pada kakak keduanya dan mencoba membaca situasi seperti yang sering Taufan lakukan. Karna tidak menemukan jawaban, ia menyerah.

"Hehehe ada deh. Ayo turun dulu kebawah. Aku ada kejutan buat kalian." Taufan berjalan mengandeng tangan kedua saudaranya lalu ditepis Halilintar. Gempa mengernyit heran sementara Halilintar memandang nya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan darinya. Tapi senyuman itu, senyuman kekanak – kanakan yang biasanya Halilintar temui saat ia dan kedua adiknya masih berusia dini. Bukan senyuman palsu yang Halilintar temui saat Taufan terkena _bullying_ dan didorong oleh Harun dari lantai dua.

Tapi ia tidak merepotkan senyuman itu. Yang penting, semua nya sudah kembali normal dan hari ini adalah sabtu pagi. Ia telah bertekad untuk menghabiskan waktunya dirumah untuk sekedar istirahat atau membantu saudaranya.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang makan, Gempa dan Halilintar membelalakan matanya. Melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di kursi makan

"Pagi kedua Pangeran Ibu yang lain." Sapa wanita itu ramah.

Gempa masih tak percaya akan apa yang ia liat. Sementara Halilintar hanya memasang senyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Ibu! Ayah!" Gempa berlari ke arah kedua Orang Tuanya. Ia memeluk kedua nya. Ia merasakan kasih sayang yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Lho? Bukannya Orang Tua BoBoiBoyKembar cuma kembali enam bulan sekali? Tapi kenapa rasanya ia seperti sudah bertahun tahun tidak merasakan ini? Mungkin sifat manjanya kambuh karna sudah lama ia tidak bertemu. Karna walau Gempa itu bisa dibilang lebih tanggung jawab dan mandiri dibanding kedua kakaknya yang lain, ia tetaplah anak bungsu dari ketiga kembaran BoBoiBoy.

Halilintar yang melihat adegan berpelukan itu hanya memperlebarkan 'sedikit' senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Melihat senyuman itu, sifat jail Taufan kambuh.

"Kak Hali kenapa? Kok senyum senyum gitu? Pengen dipeluk? Sama aku aja ya," goda Taufan. Halilintar mendelik tajam saat kata kata itu keluar dari mulut adiknya. Dengan segera ia meninju bahu kiri adik pertamanya itu.

"Aduh...Kak Hali, kok aku di tonjok sih? Aku kan Cuma nanya...Urgh" Taufan eringis kasakitan sambil memegang bahunya, Melihat kejadian itu, Gempa melepaskan pelukannya pada Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Hali, kok adek nya di pukul sih? Kalau kamu emang mau di peluk, bilang aja." Goda sang Ibu menanti reaksi 'Putra Sulung' mereka. Sedangkan Gempa menghampiri Taufan dan memijit perlahan bahu kiri kakaknya.

"Iya Lintar, kami berdua adil kok. Masa adik adikmu kami peluk, kamunya nggak?" sang Ayah malah menambahkan godaan sang Ibu.

Halilintar mendengus keras. Ia menurunkan topi nya agar beberapa rona diwajahnya tidak dilihat anggota keluarganya yang lain. Kenapa kedua Orang Tuanya malah ikut mengodanya? Apa jangan jangan, sifat jail Taufan adalah sifat turunan dari Orang Tuanya?

Sementara Taufan yang sedang di urut tangannya oleh Gempa langsung menahan tawanya mati matian agar tidak meledak saat itu juga. Sedangkan Gempa memasang senyum manis. Senyum yang akhir akhir ini jarang terukir dibibir Gempa.

Kedua orang tunya saling pandang lalu terkekeh. Mereka tau, Halilintar memang dari dulu paling tidak suka dipermalukan. Sama seperti saat Kepala Sekolah memberi pidato dan mengesahkan bahwa sebenarnya pengakuan Halilintar hanya pengakuan bohongan dan berkata bahwa sebenarnya Halilintar melakukan itu demi menyelamatkan kedua adiknya dari gunjingan yang sudah mulai menyerang mereka.

Halilintar yang melihat Taufan yang mati matian menahan tawanya langsung menajamkan tatapannya dan berkata dalam hati 'AWAS KAU NANTI!'

"Ok sudah sudah, ayo kita sarapan. Ibu yakin kalian pasti lapar kan?" tanya sang ibu dan segera duduk dikursi makan.

Para anggota keluarga yang lain akhirnya mengangguk. Mereka duduk dikursi makan dan memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut mereka.

Para BoBoiBoy kembar sudah menyelesaikan makanannya dan duduk di ruang tamu, menanti orang tua mereka yang sedang membersihkan piring kotor. Sebenarnya, Gempa sudah menawarkan diri untuk membersihkannya. Tapi sang ibu menjawab _'Ibu tidak tau kemarin apa yang sudah kamu lakukan dengan saudara saudramu yang lain. Tapi Ibu sudah melihat bahwa kau dan saudara mu sudah sangat lelah kan? Biar kami yang menggantikan mu kali ini. Sekaligus sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kami tidak pernah menghubungi kalian selama berada di luar negri.'_

Akhirnya orang tua mereka datang dan dilihat dari wajahnya, mereka seperti nya sedang serius. Sang Ibu dan Ayah dari ketiga kembaran ini duduk bersebelahan, menghadap ke arah Pangeran mereka.

Sang Ayah memulai untuk berbicara.

"Sebelumnya, Ayah dan Ibu minta maaf pada kalian. Belakangan ini, kami memang selalu menunda penerbangan karna selalu sibuk akan pekerjaan kami di luar negri. Sebenarnya, memang alasan pertama kami itu, tapi-" Sang Ayah memberhentikan ucapanya sebentar. "Kami juga memiliki alasan lain untuk menetap sementara di luar negri beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Para kembar BoBoiBoy hanya bergeming. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Beberapa bulan yang lau, kami menetap sementara di luar negri karna, kami juga masih punya kewajiban untuk membiayai mereka."

Mereka bertiga mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Mereka? Siapa Yah?" Gempa membuka suara.

Kedua orang tua mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum penuh arti pada ketiga pangeran mereka.

"Sebentar lagi, mereka juga akan sampai.

TING..TONG

"Ah itu mereka, sebentar ya. Ayah bukan kan pintu untuk mereka dulu." Lalu sang Ayah pergi halaman rumah yang tidak terlalu luas.

Sementara si kembar tiga makin bingung tak mengerti. Sang Ibu yang melihat gerik gerik anaknya hanya terkekeh pelan.

Tak lama sang Ayah datang bersama dua orang anak dibelakangnya. Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa melebarkan matanya saat melihat kedua anak itu memiliki wajah dan rupa yang benar benar mirip dengan mereka.

"Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, kenalkan ini Api anak kembar kami yang keempat dan ini Air anak kembar kami yang terakhir."

APA!?

 ***Flashback Off :***

(^0^)

Hari hari berlalu. Gempa mulai merasakan adanya beberapa perubahan dalam hidupnya. Suasana rumah saat mereka akan melakukan aktivitas di pagi hari memang selalu ramai seperti biasanya. Taufan yang selalu membangunkan Halilintar dengan cara yang sangat ekstrim dan Halilintar sendiri akan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal pada adik kesayangan nya.

Tapi, kali ini jauh lebih berbeda. Suasana rumah jauh lebih, lebih, dan lebih ramai dari biasanya. Jika biasanya hanya akan ada suara teriakan dan suara rengekan Taufan setelah dihukum Halilintar yang terdengar dari lantai atas, kali ini mungkin bisa jauh lebih banyak suara yang terdengar. Seperti suara benda jatuh atau pecah, suara rintihan, suara teriakan yang biasanya terdengar lebih kencang dari hari hari sebelumnya, dan banyak lagi suara suara gaduh yang membuat Gempa sendiri pusing untuk menghafalnya.

Gempa merasa mungkin pekerjaan dirumahnya akan bertambah lebih banyak lagi dari biasanya. Bersyukur Orang Tuanya mau membantu nya menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya, walaupun akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Gempa merelakan kedua Orang Tuanya kembali bekerja di luar negri.

Tapi setidaknya, mungkin Gempa hanya akan mengalami stres ketika sedang mengurusi rumah dan saudara saudaranya yang lain. Gempa merasa stres yang ia rasakan bukan seperti stres yang ia rasakan saat ia dulu menjadi budak guru. Ia merasa lebih _enjoy_ saat mengurusi saudara saudaranya.

Namun, Gempa juga harus meningkatkan kesabarannya. Karna adik 'pertamanya' itu bisa dibilang hampir mirip dengan kakak keduanya. Hanya saja, sifat temprament nya lebih condong ke kakak pertamanya. Adik pertamanya ini bagaikan gabungan antara 'Halilintar dan Taufan' namun, Taufan bisa dibilang lebih mandiri dari 'Api', adik pertamanya. Sifat Api yang tidak suka diatur, suka akan kesenangan, mudah marah, dan juga sangat suka mengerjai orang lain (walau tidak sejahil Taufan, Api lebih memilih untuk menonton atraksi kakak keduanya saat akan menjahili kakak pertamanya dibanding ikut ikutan) sifat Api itu mencerminkan bahwa ia terlalu _childish._

Berbeda dengan Api, adik bungsu nya 'Air' justru lebih mandiri dan sifatnya pun hampir mirip dengan Gempa sendiri, hanya saja sifat datar nya ini membuat kebanyakan orang mengiranya adalah Halillintar . Ia juga bisa dibilang dekat dengan Gempa. Ia tidak pernah sungkan untuk membantu Gempa dalam urusan apapun, ia juga selalu rela menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk mendengar curahan isi hati Gempa. Entah saat ia pusing saat mengerjakan ujian disekolah, atau mungkin saat ia yang sudah lelah mengurus rumah dan ditambah lagi pekerjaan sekolahnya yang menumpuk (walau tidak sebanyak saat sebelum Halilintar dan Taufan mengamuk diruang OSIS) Air selalu mengasih saran dan pendapat pada Gempa. Satu kata yang selalu Gempa ucapkan dalam hati untuk Air, _'Dia pendengar yang baik,'_

Terkadang, kebanyakan orang berfikir. Walau wajah mereka sama, sifat mereka 'tidak ada yang sama persis' antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Jika yang satu temprament, yang lainnya penyabar. Jika yang satunya pesimis, yang lainnya optimis. Memang Tuhan maha adil. Tuhan selalu memberikan perbedaan di setiap kesamaan. Dan perbedaan itulah yang membuat mereka bisa mengisi satu sama lain. Mengisi di setiap kekurangan dan kelebihan dalam diri mereka masing masing.

(^0^)

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : FF Elemental siblings pertama yang kubuat. Chap ini aku fokus kan ke flashbacknya dulu. Mungkin diChap depan konflik nya akan muncul. Maaf kalau terlalu pendek. Saya usahakan diChap depan lebih panjang. Dan, mohon dimaklumi jika ada banyak kesalahan penulisan kalimat atau ada kesamaan denga FF lain. Khususnya Siblings Chaos.**

 **Sekiranya segitu saja Note dari saya. Gak usah panjang panjang.**

 **Review please! Review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya. Karna review juga, saya jadi semangat buat ngenext FF**

* * *

 **(^Queen^)**


End file.
